


it's a trap

by distinctdarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, gays in space, i tried descriptive writing because of my english teaching being in my head, leia and rey have a bet, matchmaker leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctdarkness/pseuds/distinctdarkness
Summary: Leia and Rey have a bet.If Finn and Poe get together in a weeks' time, the general wins.And the general doesn't lose.Ever.





	it's a trap

"I'm done with these idiots" Rey announced while walking up to Leia, who was standing in the entryway to the training gym. Up until 2 minutes ago, she had been training with Finn in the new Jedi way when Poe decided to grace them with his presence.

"They're head over heels for each other but both oblivious!" She added. The General laughed at her conclusion, which Rey huffed in response.

"You're not wrong, but at this rate, I say they'll get together by the end of the week." General Organa concluded.

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Rey suggested, to which Leia nodded. "It's a deal then," the Jedi added with a hand outstretched, which the General shook.

"It's a deal."

\---

That evening, Leia walked up to Poe's quarters, knocking on the door softly. She entered after a muffled "come in" was heard.

Poe was sitting on the floor, working on something to do with BB-8's charging bank (or bed, as he liked to call it). There were mechanical parts and tools scattered along the floor, with the X-wing pilot focused on painting something on the side.

"I hope you're not too busy Commander," the General started, as Poe turned around slowly to face her. "You'll be happy then General. What's up?"

"There is a meeting you must attend this week. In 5 days. At 7:00 in the evening. At the base cafe." In return, the pilot gave her a very confused look. "You need to meet with the allies that are assisting us with ships and starfighters. This is beneficial to our fleet, Commander, and this is an order."

Poe simply nodded. "That's great, and all, but wasn't Rose doing that today? That's why I sent BB-8 to help?" Leia quickly thought of an answer that didn't seem too far-fetched. "Yes, she is, but for the mechanical aspect of it. You're needed for...strategy."

The pilot thought through the answer before responding to the general. "I'll go. Thanks, General." He quickly stated before turning back to his project.

"No, thank you, Commander," Leia muttered as she left Poe's quarters.  
—-  
The next morning Leia walked into the training gym, where Finn was training alongside Amora, one of the younger Resistance recruits.

"Finn." Her voice called out, echoing in the gym. The two had stopped and Finn jogger over to where the General was standing.

"General Organa. What brings you here?" He questioned. "I need you in a meeting at the base cafe at 7:00 in the evening in 4 days." She explained.

He gave her an inquisitive look before asking, "and who will this meeting be with?" Leia thought of yet another quick explanation.

"Some former allies that would like to meet with some of the Resistance's best and brightest. I thought you would be up for the job." Finn looked off to the side, clearly thinking something over.

"Let me guess, Poe already said no?"

"No."

"Kaydel? Rose?"

"No, and no."

"Rey even?"

"No."

"Wow," Finn exclaimed, sounding amazed, "must be really desperate then." Leia sighed. "Don't sell yourself short. Or our organization. Also, this is an order. By the way."

Finn nodded before walking back to the training mat. "See you around General!" He called over his shoulder.  
—-  
It was the day. Rey showed up to the bridge unannounced. "Time's almost up General!" She called out while walking up to Leia. "You want to call off the bet?"

"On the contrary. I'm still all in." The general stated. Rey shrugged and walked away. "You keep saying that." She muttered while walking out.   
—-  
Poe walked into the base cafe, and immediately something was off. Most of the lights were dimmed and there was one table in the center with a candle lit. He also didn't notice any other beings until a man standing near the table turned around and saw him. "You got a meeting here too?"

Finn.

Poe mentally cursed himself for falling into Leia's trap, foolishly believing there would be somewhat of a surprise meeting with allies from galaxies far, far away. He snapped back to reality, remembering the man he was hopelessly in love with was standing across the eerily empty cafe. 

"Yeah." The two awkwardly stood looking at the table until Poe spoke up. "Wanna sit?" Finn swallowed then nodded slowly. "Sure. Yeah. Sitting."

The two sat at either side of the dining table in silence. Both refusing to look at the other, stealing glances when they could. Both knew they'd been set up, and both wishing the other had the same reason why.

"Do you know why we're here?" Finn asked. Poe took a sharp breath in before answering. "I think I might have an idea."

"She thinks we're a...thing?" Poe practically choked on air when Finn guessed. "I overheard Rey talking to herself, psyching herself up for a bet with the General that was somehow related to us."

The two continued to sit in silence after Finn's revelation. The dimmed lights flickered slightly and the flame of the candle danced in the light breeze. The only sound was the hearts of the two men beating faster than they should be.

"Poe? Can we just end this whole thing?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this whole thing where you and I like each other but neither of us has the guts to admit it because we're scared-"

"I'm not scared!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Finn let the silence hang in the air for a minute, trying to get Poe to admit he was scared. Even though he had been in multiple nearly-fatal battles on both sides, and abandoned what he knew in the First Order completely, this was even more terrifying to him. This could wreck his friendship with Poe, which he valued tremendously, or his job teaching the new Resistance recruits, due to Poe reporting him to Leia. However, Poe's enchanting voice interrupted his rapid thoughts.

"You win. I was scared," Poe admitted, "I didn't want to mess anything up. I didn't want to...lose you, I guess."

The silence in the room returned, though the mood was changed. The awkwardness was lessened and the only thing left in the air of the small cafe was anticipation, like a new recruit graduating from the training academy and moving to field operations. Knowing something better is coming and being practically giddy with excitement.

Finn was the first to make any noise, his feet lightly crossing the wooden floorboards, as a feather would land on the water, making some sound but not much. He ignored Poe's confused looks as he inched closer and closer to the daring pilot. The air was heavy but light, the anticipation like lava pouring out of a volcano, soon to erupt.

Finn nearly closed the small gap that was left between the two men, stopping just close enough but still far enough. Poe could feel Finn's breath on his face, as Finn could Poe's.

"Finn..." Poe whispered barely audible outside of the one centimetre between them.

Finn only smirked, leaning closer to Poe, lips meeting lips like a delicate spacecraft landing following a tiring war. The war was over. Poe and Finn won against their own fear.

Poe didn't hesitate once, his passion matching and even surpassing Finn's, as he had waited on this happening for forever and was not going to throw away his shot. It wasn't long before Finn had his hands in Poe's soft curls, and Poe had his hands trailing up Finn's back, under the jacket he said that suited him, all that time ago.

Soon enough, a vacant table was found at the otherwise empty cafe, which Poe was placed on to by Finn. Rey and the General watched the "meeting" from the outside since the beginning eagerly.

"We should leave them alone." the General said, as the jacket both of her recruits loved so dearly was thrown to the floor and Finn's lips were pressed against Poe's neck. Rey rolled her eyes and walked with the General back to the main quarters.

\---

The next morning, both Finn and Poe were absent from the daily briefing, the two finally running in as the rest of their comrades dispursed to their designated areas. They both saw the general and before either of them could speak a word, the general laughed.

"Fun night boys?" She asked, making both of the already embarrassed fighters blush and try to cower into their outfits from the day before, one wearing some articles of clothing that belonged to the other and vice versa.

"Rey! I won the bet!" the general called out to the Jedi, and Finn and Poe realized that this whole experience was a trap.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried descriptive writing because of the stuff i do in english class so sorry if its bad lol have a nice day


End file.
